The Pieces Of Life
by sisKkamjong88
Summary: Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin setelah 10 tahun berpisah. Jongin yang egois mencoba menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai jembatan untuk mendapatkan warisan keluarganya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo selanjutnya? Apakah bahagia, atau berakhir menyedihkan seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Kaisoo. GS! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

The Pieces Of Life

Drama,Family,Hurt

T

Broken Kaisoo

Gs

Enjoooooy.

Chapter 1

DLDR

Review after read

Pagi itu di sebuah Apartemen, di dapur tepatnya. Seorang yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo sedang memasak sembari berbicara lewat telepon.

"Jangan lupa kau membeli kain sutra merah yang bagus. Nyonya Shin meminta gaunnya dipanjangkan."

Dia berbicara sembari menggoreng telur mata sapi di sebuah teflon penggorengan.

"Dan juga beli dua meter kain berwarna putih. Sepertinya persediaan di Butik habis."

Setelah selesai menggoreng telur mata sapinya Kyungsoo meraih kardus susu di lemari dan membuat segelas susu dengan air panas yang baru mendidih di ceret yang menguap.

"Lebih baik Kau cek semua barang yang ada di butik. Hari ini banyak pesanan yang harus kita selesaikan! Kau mengertikan?"

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya. Memandang sarapan yang sudah jadi.

"Youngsoo~yaa, sarapan sudah siap sayang!"

Sedikit berteriak Kyungsoo memanggil seseorang untuk bergegas sarapan.

"Pokoknya kalo aku sudah sampai dibutik semua harus sudah kau beli! Aku tutup dulu"

pip

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

Lalu seorang anak laki-laki datang dengan mainan pesawat-pesawatnya.

"wuuwuwuuwuwuu~"

Namja itu melompat-lompat kecil berjalan sedikit cepat menuju Ibunya.

hap

Kyungsoo menangkap anaknya dengan pelukan. Mencium kening anaknya sekilas. Lalu mendudukkan anaknya di Kursi yang telah terhidang sarapan di depannya.

Tetapi anak itu kembali asyik bermain dengan mainannya. Tanpa memperdulikan sarapan yang dibuat untuknya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Sayang, makan dulu sarapannya yaaa! Setelah itu main lagi dengan pesawatnya" dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan mainan di tangan Youngsoo. Tetapi Youngsoo tidak merelakan begitu saja, Youngsoo menggenggam erat mainannya. Dengan sedikit memaksa Kyungsoo melepas mainannya, dan mendapat tatapan memelas dari anaknya.

"Makan dulu Youngsoo~ya!" Kyungsoo sedikit mendelik memperingatkan anaknya.

"Ne Umma" dengan perlahan Youngsoo menghabiskan sarapannya dengan kepala menunduk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak diminum susunya sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengelus lembut surai hitam anaknya. Menatap anaknya penuh sayang. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menggeleng lesu.

"Youngsoo tidak mau minum susu. Nanti Youngsoo tambah tinggi. Dikelas Youngsoo paling tinggi Umma!"

Youngsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pose merajuk.

"Tapi sayang, kalau minum susu kau menjadi sehat!" Kyungsoo menasihati sekali lagi anaknya. Tetapi anaknya hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Umma~"

"Araseo! Habiskan sarapanmu sayang! Kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah kan?" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut anaknya.

Setelah Youngsoo menyelesaikan sarapan, ibu dan anak itupun berangkat pergi keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

"wuwuwuuwuu~" Youngsoo memainkan pesawat mainannya dengan riang. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengamati anaknya dari belakang sembari memegang tangannya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama anaknya Youngsoo. Anaknya menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo agar lebih cepat sampai kelasnya. Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Banyak anak-anak dengan seragam baru mencari kelas bersama orang tuanya. Maka dari itu bel masuk sekolah agak sedikit terlambat.

"Cha~ Youngsoo, kita sudah sampai di depan kelas Youngsoo!" Kyungsoo berhenti di depan pintu kelas berwarna biru dan bertuliskan 2-A di depannya. Youngsoo hanya menatap pintu kelas itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tapi Umma, Youngsoo sudah disini tahun kemarin. Masak Youngsoo dapat kelas ini lagi." Youngsoo meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ini bukan kelasnya. Dan menarik-narik kembali tangan Ibunya.

"Tidak sayang. Lihat Baekhyun Songsaenim sudah didalam kelas." Kyungsoo menunjuk wanita dewasa yang tengah bermain dengan anak-anak didalam kelas.

"Tapi Youngsoo tidak mau disini! Hiks Umma~" Youngsoo mulai menangis dan menarik-narik Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Dengarkan Umma Youngsoo!" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo membentak membuat Youngsoo kaget dan ketakutan.

"Huuweee... UMMA! Huuuhuuu" Youngsoo menangis lebih kencang lagi. Membuat semua yang ada di kelas itu menoleh pada pasangan ibu anak itu.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo di depan kelas. Baekhyun ikut menenangkan Youngsoo yang menangis sesenggukan. Dan akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Kyungsoo.

"ahh.. Eothoke Baekhyun~na. Youngsoo malah tertidur." Kyungsoo tersenyum bersalah menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Gwenchana~ Aku mengerti. Lebih baik kau bawa Youngsoo pulang saja." Baekhyun tersenyum memaklumi temannya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berteman lama, jadi Baekhyun memahami keadaan temannya.

"Gomawo Baek! Kau sangat mengerti aku. Aku pergi dulu ne. Annyeong!"

"Ne annyeong"

.

.

Triing Triing -bel berbunyi di butik milik Kyungsoo-

Kyungsoo datang dengan Youngsoo di gendongannya. Lalu disambut seorang perempuan muda yang membawa gulungan kertas ditangannya.

"Aigoo~ Youngsoo tidak sekolah?" Luhan -perempuan muda itu- bertanya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk disofa. Youngsoo masih tertidur di pelukannya. Tampaknya tidak terusik dengan suasana di butik itu yg mulai ramai dengan beberapa pelanggan.

"Kau sudah membeli semua yang kubilang tadi pagi kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya hal lain, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan tadi. Luhan hanya mendecak karena diabaikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"tentu saja sudah. Bahkan aku sudah bertemu dengan Nyonya Hyeri. Dia meminta untuk menjahitkan gaunnya. Untuk acara besok akhir agustus." Luhan memberi gulungan sketsa rancangan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka gulungan itu dan meneliti skesta gaun yang diinginkan kliennya.

"ini bagus. Tetapi gaun ini tidak pantas dipakai bulan agustus. Jubah ini harus dihilangkan. Agustus tidak bersalju. Dan gaun ini dipakai untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Kyungsoo mengoreksi sketsa yang ada di depannya. Dan melingkari gambar yang harus dihilangkan.

"Kau katakan ini kembali kepada Nyonya Hyeri. Gaun ini tidak pantas dipakai bulan agustus." Kata Kyungsoo dan diangguki Luhan. Luhan segera pergi untuk menelepon pelanggan setia butik itu.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukan dimana apartemennya?"

"Sudah Tuan."

"Kau cepat hubungi manager gedung apartemen itu, sambungkan ke ruanganku!"

"Baik Tuan."

.

.

Sore itu Butik milik Kyungsoo cukup ramai. Beberapa pelanggan sedang memilih dress yang dirancang oleh pegawai Kyungsoo, yang tentu saja harganya mahal.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sedang duduk di sofa besar di butik itu. Merancang sebuah gaun pernikahan untuk seseorang. Dengan wajah serius menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas putih.

"Hai, dimana Youngsoo?" Baekhyun mendudukkan

dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih asik dengan kertas sketsanya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dia diatas bersama Luhan. Mungkin bermain."

"Aku membelikannya buku untuk menulis." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah backpaper berwarna putih. Meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Terima kasih Baek." Kyungsoo mengambil backpaper itu lalu meletakannya di dekat kertas sketsa.

Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meneliti rancangan gaun yang ada di meja. "Ini gaunku?"

"Yup, aku memberi renda di bagian bawahnya. Terlihat cantik kan?" Kyungsoo menunjuk bagian yang ia maksud dengan pensilnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau memang yang terbaik" Baekhyun memuji Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka hanya terdiam. Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan rancangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun meneliti Butik yang cukup ramai.

"Aku ingin bicara masalah Youngsoo." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dirinya menatap interior di Butik itu yang membentuk pola bunga.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melarang, tetapi Youngsoo tidak seharusnya bersekolah di sekolah biasa,Kyung." Baekhyun berkata dan kali ini dirinya menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"huuh.. " Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Youngsoo merasa seperti anak lainnya." Dengan Lesu Kyungsoo berbicara. Dirinya selalu merasa sedih saat mulai membicarakan kelemahan anaknya.

"Tetapi kenyataannya, kau hanya membuat Youngsoo harus belajar diatas kemampuannya." Baekhyun membantah dengan raut wajah tidak senangnya.

"Ini tahun ketiga Youngsoo mengulang di kelas yang sama! Pihak sekolahpun sepertinya sudah.." dengan menggebu-nggebu Baekhyun berargumen dan dipotong Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Apa mereka berencana mengeluarkan Youngsoo?" Kyungsoo menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan raut muka yang tidak percaya.

"Kau tau dimana seharusnya Youngsoo bersekolah. Youngsoo harus belajar dikalangan anak yang sejajar dengan dia." Baekhyun meluruskan apa yang ia maksud.

"Apa aku terlalu memaksakan Youngsoo?" Entah Kyungsoo bertanya kepada siapa. Terlalu keras untuk bergumam, dan terlalu pelan untuk didengarkan.

"Kyung Kau Umma yang baik. Dan aku harap kau juga tau yang terbaik bagi anakmu juga." Baekhyun tersenyum. Menguatkan Kyungsoo. Ia tau Kyungsoo sedang dalam masa yang tidak baik sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne. Annyeong!" Baekhyun berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari butik. Di luar butik tampak mobil sedan putih dengan laki-laki bertelinga lebar bersandar dipintu mobil mewah itu.

Baekhyun melambai kepada Kyungsoo dan dibalas oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Baekhyun masuk ke mobil itu dan mobil itu mulai berjalan.

Setelah mobil itu pergi Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 17.30 dan ini saatnya butik untuk tutup.

Pukul 18.00 butik sudah sepi. Tanda buka sudah berganti tanda tutup. Beberapa karyawan Kyungsoo pun sudah pulang. Tinggal Luhan saja yang masih menggulung kain-kain puluhan meter yang datang tadi siang.

"Luhan~ah, Aku pulang dulu ne! Setelah itu sudah selesai, kau segera pulang dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo memerintah luhan sembari dirinya membereskan tas tangannya.

"Mengerti Kyungieya. Kau tenang saja."

"Cha~ Youngsoo beri salam untuk imo. Imo pulang duluu" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan kepala Youngsoo. Memberi contoh anaknya untuk memberi salam.

"Imo, Youngsoo pulang dulu ne~" Youngsoo mengucap salam dengan lucunya. Luhan tersenyum melihat keponakannya itu.

"ah ne.. Poppo imo dulu" Luhan memajukan pipi kirinya dan langsung dikecup oleh Youngsoo. Luhan membelai rambut keponakannya. "anak pintar."

"bye imo~" Kyungsoo melambai kepada luhan dan diikuti oleh Youngsoo. Luhan membalas dengan senyum manisnya. Lalu pasangan ibu anak itupun pulang menuju apartemennya meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di butik.

.

.

"Kau sudah memastikan apartemen itu sudah dibeli'kan?"

"Tentu Tuan."

"bagus. Sekarang kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemennya dengan Youngsoo yang berjalan riang.

Memasuki lobi Youngsoo melihat sepeda kecilnya ada didekat meja resepsionis yang tinggi. Bersama mainan lainnya.

"Umma lihat! Itu sepeda Youngsoo kenapa disitu?" Youngsoo menarik tangan Ummanya untuk berhenti berjalan. Jarinya menunjuk sepeda roda tiga yang berdiri di depan meja resepsionis. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terbelalak, disana barang-barangnya ada di dekat meja resepsionis.

"Permisi. Maaf nona, ini barang milik saya kenapa disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sopan kepada gadis muda yang menjadi resepsionis di apartemennya.

"heum, begini Nyonya Kyungsoo. Ada yang membeli apartemen anda, dan ia membeli lima kalilipat dari harga sewa." Resepsionis itu tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tapi kenapa apartemen saya? Bukankah masih banyak apartemen kosong disini?" Kyungsoo mencoba bersabar. Dirinya merasa tidak adil dengan perlakuan pihak pemilik apartemen.

"saya kurang tau. Tetapi tadi siang saya sudah harus mengosongkan apartemen anda." Resepsionis itu mengatakan dengan bersalah. Kyungsoo mencoba memaklumi sikap resepsionis itu yang tunduk akan perintah. Tetapi kenapa harus apartemennya?

"kalau begitu aku menyewa apartemen yang lain." Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen baru. Dirinya tidak mau Youngsoo tidur sembarangan karena pengusiran tiba-tiba.

"oh. Kalau begitu.."

"Jangan berikan apartemennya."

DEG

Suara lantang terdengar menggema di lobi gedung apartemen yang cukup besar. Seperti mengalami dejavu. Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang seperti mesin waktu yang membawanya ke jaman 10 tahun yang lalu.

Suara itu?

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Disana telah berdiri orang yang pernah berarti di hidupnya 10 tahun yang lalu.

"aku akan membeli semua apartemen disini. Tapi jangan berikan satu apartemen itu untuknya." Jongin laki-laki itu menyeringai. Menampakkan senyuman miringnya yang terasa membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya. Tatapan tajamnya menatap tepat di kedua bola mata Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Youngsoo hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dirinya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, meyakinkan ini semua nyata. Bahwa Jongin tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya setelah sepuluh tahun menghilang.

'apa mau laki-laki ini?' Kyungsoo membatin nelangsa. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa gila sekarang. Tiba-tiba rasa benci begitu menyeruak dihatinya.

"apa maumu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada benci. Tangannya memegang erat Youngsoo. Menghilangkan sedikit getaran di tangannya.

"Umma~" Youngsoo mencicit ketakutan di samping tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menengok anaknya yang menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum getir dan mengusap surai hitam anaknya.

Melihat Jongin yang hanya diam ditempatnya Kyungsoo mulai bosan melihatnya.

"kau tidak mau menjawab?" Kyungsoo sekali lagi bertanya dan tetap tak direspon oleh Jongin.

Tak mau membuang waktunya Kyungsoo mengangkati barang-barangnya. Melawan Jongin pun rasanya tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo membawa Youngsoo menuju mobilnya. Setelah itu kembali lagi untuk menarik koper besarnya.

GREP

Jongin menggegam lengan Kyungsoo saat melewatinya. Jarak mereka cukup dekat saat ini. Kyungsoo menatap benci kearah Jongin.

"Tinggallah denganku." Singkat, padat dan mungkin tidak masuk akal.

Kyungsoo terperangah dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin. 'Apa dia gila?'

"Maaf, seharusnya kau bersyukur aku masih mengenalimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Dan sekarang kau mengajakku tinggal bersamamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada sinisnya. "karena aku tidak akan pernah mau dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Lepaskan tanganku!" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangannya. Lalu segera bergegas meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang baru Kyungsoo ucapkan.

'sudah kuberi jalan mudah. Ternyata kau memilih jalan yang susah. Kalau begitu akan kuturuti apa maumu!' Batin Jongin menyeringai.

.

.

.

'Eothoke? Dimana aku harus mencari tempat tidur malam ini?' batin seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Umma, kita akan kemana?" Youngsoo bertanya dari samping kursi kemudi. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mencari tempat untuk menginap.

"Youngsoo tenang ya! Youngsoo tidur saja dulu. Pasti Youngsoo mengantuk kan?" Kyungsoo menyuruh Youngsoo tidur untuk menenangkan anaknya.

Lalu kepalanya berputar lagi mencari tempat yang tepat untuk tidur malam ini.

'tidak mungkin kan menginap di hotel apalagi untuk satu malam. Motel juga tempatnya tidak baik untuk Youngsoo. Di Butik pun tidak ada kasur disana.. Aishh eothoke..?'

Mobil Kyungsoo berhenti di depan sauna 24 jam. Malam ini cukup dingin setelah beberapa menit Seoul diguyur hujan setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkan gedung apartemennya.

'apa aku harus tidur di sauna?' Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang untuk menginap di Sauna malam ini.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari mobil, menggendong anaknya lalu masuk ke Sauna tersebut setelah mengunci mobilnya.

Dan disinilah akhirnya, Kyungsoo berada di Sleep Room dengan seragam sauna. Dilantai sudah ada kasur tipis untuk tidur yang memang disediakan dari pihak Sauna.

Di Sleep Room suhu ruangan cukup hangat. Disana Kyungsoo tertidur dengan memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

'Besok aku harus memindahkan barang-barang yang masih ada di apartemen'

.

.

_'oppa, aku mencintaimu..'_

_'aku juga mencintaimu..'_

_._

_'kita akan kemana oppa..?'_

_'berjalan-jalan sayang..'_

_._

_'oppa kenapa kita kesini?'_

_._

_'kau mencintaiku kan?'_

_'tentu! Aku sangat mencintai oppa!'_

_._

_'kau harus turuti semua kemauan oppa!'_

_'ta-tapi oppa?_

_._

_Arrgghhhh!_

_._

_._

"Jadi semalam kau bertemu Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun di butik. Pagi tadi setelah mengantar Youngsoo ke sekolahnya yang untungnya Youngsoo mau untuk masuk kelas. Kyungsoo mengambil barang-barang seperti kulkas, tv, dan perabotan lainnya dengan bantuan beberapa bapak-bapak yang disewanya.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang merapikah barang"nya di lantai tiga Butiknya. Butiknya mempunyai tiga lantai seperti toko-toko di sekitarnya. Lantai satu sebagai Butik. Lantai dua untuk menyimpan kain kain, dan kini berisi sofa, tv dan perabotan dapurnya. Lantai tiga diisi ranjang sebagai kamarnya dan Youngsoo. Dan mau tidak mau kini lantai dua dan tiga sedang diperbaiki untuk dibuat dapur dan kamar mandi. Untungnya dulu Kyungsoo pernah tinggal disini selama tiga tahun semenjak Youngsoo dalam kandungan. Jadi yang diperbaiki hanya saluran-saluran pipa yang menyumbat dan lampu yang tidak berfungsi.

"apa aku menaruh kain-kain ini di bawah saja ya?" Kyungsoo berpikir sembari memandang kain kain puluhan meter di depannya.

"Luhaaan! Bantu aku menurunkan kain di lantai dua!" teriak Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang memakan biskuit coklat dari toples anaknya.

"terimakasih untuk si Jongin sialan itu yang membuatku merasa seperti diusir dari gedung apartemenku. Dan membuatku menghabiskan setengah dari uang rekeningku untuk membuat rumah diatas butikku." kata Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu sembari ikut duduk diatas kursi.

"kau biasa saja bertemu Jongin?" Baekhyun masih bertanya dengan penasaran.

"rasanya aku kaget. Lalu aku benci. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang dikehidupanku lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada bingung. "Sudahlah jangan membahas ini. Membuatku gila saja!"Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan turun ke lantai 1 meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

"karena hujan,butik sepi ya?" Kyungsoo memandangi hujan yang turun dari kaca depan butik. Diluar cukup sepi. Bahkan tidak ada orang yang berjalan melewati butik dengan payung. Yang ada hanya beberapa mobil melewati jalan.

Kyungsoo menghampiri anaknya yang sedang bermain dengan satu set kereta di lantai butik. Youngsoo sedang memasang rell mainan dengan dibantu satu pegawai Kyungsoo yang bernama lee jun.

"sayang, kau dapat darimana mainannya?" Kyungsoo mengusap kepala anaknya sembari matanya memandang kardus mainan yang tampak baru saja dibuka.

"tadi ada yang memberinya saat kami keluar dari sekolah Kyung noona!" lee jun menjawab sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangguk pamit untuk bekerja kembali.

"Youngsoo, lain kali jangan menerima barang yang diberi dari orang yang tidak Youngsoo kenal yaa." Kyungsoo menasihati dan ikut duduk disamping anaknya. Mengelus rambut hitam anaknya. Tetapi yang dinasihati masih sibuk merakit rel keretanya.

"Youngsoo kenapa diam heum?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sabar dengan sifat anaknya yang pendiam.

"Youngsoo kenal kok Umma! Yang ngasih mainan Youngsoo itu paman yang kemarin malam di apartemen kita Umma!" Jelas Youngsoo membuat ibunya seketika membeku.

'apa Jongin yang memberi Youngsoo mainan? Tapi kenapa?'

"tetapi Youngsoo kan tidak kenal dengan paman itu sayang. Youngsoo juga tidak pernah berbicara dengan paman itu." Kyungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian dengan anaknya dengan pelan. Karena setiap apa yang berhubungan dengan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo ingin berteriak. Jadi Kyungsoo meredam amarahnya di depan anaknya.

"tapi kan kemarin Umma ngobrol sama paman itu!" Youngsoo masih ngeyel dengan pemikirannya. Menganggap percakapan semalam antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat bersahabat. Sungguh Youngsoo terkadang keras kepala. Mungkin karena dirinya yang masih berpola-pikir anak-anak.

"huuuh... Dengar sayang. Paman itu bukan orang baik. Semalam paman itu yang mengambil rumah Youngsoo." Kyungsoo mencoba membuat Jongin terlihat tidak baik di depan anaknya. Bagaimanapun menurut Kyungsoo, Youngsoo tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Jongin.

"benarkah Umma? Kalau begitu Youngsoo tidak akan main dengan kereta ini lagi." Youngsoo menjauhkan mainan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"tapi Umma harus beliin Youngsoo mainan kayak gini!" Youngsoo mengancam dengan nada yang lucu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan kepolosan anaknya.

"Tentu. Untuk Youngsoo anak Umma yang pintar!" Kyungsoo memeluk anaknya dan menciumi anaknya.

.

.

"kau harus cepat! Atau ayah akan memberikan semua ini untuk adikmu"

"ayah beri waktu aku satu minggu saja."

"baiklah, tapi ingat. Adikmu akan menikah sebulan lagi. Jadi kau harus cepat"

"tentu ayah."

.

"Bisakah kau mencarikan aku data riwayat Do Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"semuanya harus lengkap. Dari 10 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang."

"nanti malam harus sudah ada di mejaku."

"..."

Piiip

.

.

"a-a, p-e pe, l, apel"

"j-e je, r-u ru, k, jeruk"

Saat ini Youngsoo sedang belajar membaca di kamar Ummanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang merajut sebuah swetter untuk anaknya dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengamati anaknya yang sedang serius latihan membaca. Memang Youngsoo belum bisa membaca dengan lancar. Tetapi Kyungsoo selalu menyemangati anaknya untuk lebih giat membaca lagi.

"s- t-r-o, setero?" Youngsoo bergumam bingung dengan bacaannya. "Umma ini bacanya apa?"

"sini sayang, Umma lihat!" Kyungsoo meletakkan rajutannya di samping sisi kanannya. Youngsoo meletakkan bukunya di pangkuan sang Umma. Dan menunjuk kata yang dimaksud.

"oh yang ini. Dengarkan Umma ne! S-t-r-o, stro, b-e, be, r-i, ri, stroberi." Kyungsoo mengejakan kata stroberi dan langsung ditirukan oleh Youngsoo.

"aigoo, anak Umma memang pintar!" Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Youngsoo. Youngsoo hanya menunduk diam tersenyum malu dipuji Ibunya.

"Umma..."

"kenapa sayang?" Kyungsoo memandang bingung Youngsoo yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Youngsoo sedang menunduk menatap selimut putih yang menutupi kakinya.

"1 minggu lagi di sekolah ada pentas seni." Youngsoo mengadu kepada Kyungsoo yang masih setia memandang anaknya yang masih menunduk.

"lalu kenapa heum?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung kepada anaknya. Mengelus kepala Youngsoo seolah meminta anaknya untuk jujur kepadanya.

"seongsaenim bilang Youngsoo harus membawa Appa.." Youngsoo berkata pelan nyaris bergumam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri diam tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Youngsoo.. Ingin Appa datang! Youngsoo punya Appa kan Umma?" Youngsoo bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memelas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum getir lalu memeluk anaknya.

"tentu saja Youngsoo punya appa.."

.

.

_"Dia berselingkuh darimu."_

_._

_"Dia meninggalkanmu sekarang.."_

_._

_"Dia hanya pria brengsek.."_

_._

_"Aku hamil.."_

_"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_"Kau harus bertanggung jawab.."_

_"Tidak akan pernah! Jangan bermimpi."_

_._

_"Kyungsoo yang malang" _

.

.

Tbc~

Annyeong semua! Aku punya ff baru :)

Aku harap readers ga pada bingung sama jalan cerita. Kenapa gini? Kenapa gitu?

Semuanya akan terbongkar secara perlahan +~+ #SenyumMisterius

Disini nama anaknya Youngsoo, bacanya Youngsu -w- (R: udah ngerti ve'a!)

Dan disini Kyungsoo sifatnya keras kepala, ga banyak omong, tapi sayang sama anaknya ^~^)/

Sebenernya ini mau dibikin One Shot.

Tp kok kepanjangan ya? Entar malah Readers bosen mbacanya. Jadinya dibikin twoshoot.

Tolong Readers kasih review yaaa ^^

Aku berharapnya sih 50 lebih (kalo yang mbaca lebih dari 50 :3 )

Oh iya, aku mau tanya. Gimana caranya readers tau kalo ff yang kalian suka update chapters?

A. Simpan link ff, trus buka satu"?

B. ... (isi sendiri -w-)

Yaudh deh, di jawab yaaa di review...

Aku juga ada sedikit pemberitahuan. Aku ga bisa nglanjutin ff full play ku :'( karena aku udh blank idenya. Adakah disini pernah mbaca ff full play karyaku? Kalo ada, aku minta maaaaaf banget. Padahal aku dulu udah janji mau end-in ffku itu. Apa mendingan aku bikin kayak cerita keluarga krissoo sama anaknya aja ya? Yang konfliknya ringan seputar keluarga itu? Jebal~ lagi butuh saran nih :)

Annyeong! #Bow


	2. Chapter 2

The Pieces Of Life

Drama,Family,Hurt

T

Broken

Kaisoo

Gs

Enjoooooy.

Chapter 2

DLDR

Review after read

Kalo anda tidak mau mereview, lebih baik anda tidak usah membaca. Saya tidak butuh banyak orang yang membaca ff saya. Tetapi saya lebih menghargai orang yang bisa menghargai orang.

.

.

Butik sangat ramai hari ini. Banyak yang datang membeli baju ataupun meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan sebuah gaun.

Ruangan 15x9 m itu cukup sesak. Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pelanggannya, saat Luhan datang dan memberitau bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan saat Kyungsoo keluar, di depan butiknya sebuah mobil sport hitam terparkir. Dengan Jongin bersandar dipintunya.

Dengan enggan Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin yang tengah tersenyum licik kepadanya.

"Hari ini sangat cerah kan?"

"Apa maumu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada dingin. Rambut lurusnya yang sedikit bergelombang di bawahnya bergerak tertiup angin.

"Jujur saja. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Jongin langsung ke pembicaraan tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Untuk?"

"Ayahku akan mewariskan seluruh perusahaannya kepadaku. Tetapi ayahku memintaku untuk segera memberikannya cucu. Dan jika aku tidak memberinya, seluruh perusahaannya akan diwariskan kepada adikku." Jelas Jongin dengan wajah liciknya

"kau hanya butuh seorang anak?" Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa apa yang dimaksud Jongin sama dengan apa yang ia dapat dengar.

"iya."

"Kalau begitu hamili saja orang di luar sana dan miliki anak dengannya!" Kyungsoo berteriak emosi dengan sedikit memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin. Beberapa pejalan kaki menolehkan pandangannya memandang aneh dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"aku tidak bisa, yang dimaksud ayahku seorang anak yang sudah bisa lancar berbicara. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" kata Jongin tanpa beban sama sekali.

"kenapa kau tidak mengadopsi anak saja hah!" Kyungsoo menggeram.

"jika aku mengadopsi anak, aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya lagi." muka Kyungsoo merah padam dengan ucapan Jongin yang seenaknya.

"kau gila? Sebenarnya otakmu kau isi dengan apa huh?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke muka Jongin. "maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak menyewakan anak. Kau bisa mencari anak lain. Dan bukan anakku!" Kyungsoo berbalik berjalan menuju butiknya. Tetapi sebelum Kyungsoo masuk. Baru tiga langkah Jongin sudah berucap hal yang membuat Kyungsoo bimbang.

"satu blok ini termasuk butikmu adalah milik perusahaanku. Aku bisa saja meminta sebuah kontainer untuk merubuhkan butikmu dalan hitungan detik. Jadi aku beri penawaran sekali lagi. Kau pilih membantuku, atau kehilangan rumahmu?" Jongin menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri dan memutar kembali tubuhnya.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap nyalang Kai. Tetapi setelah itu Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Melawan Jongin sama sekali mencari kesengsaraan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengiyakan kemauan Jongin.

"berapa hari?" dengan enggan Kyungsoo bertanya. Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"hanya tiga hari." Jongin menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"kalau begitu setelah butik tutup kau harus datang kesini lagi. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Youngsoo."

'jadi namanya Youngsoo.' Jongin membatin. "baiklah. Sampai berjumpa nanti malam." Jongin lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan Butik.

.

.

Malam harinya Jongin benar datang di butik Kyungsoo. Saat lantai bawah sudah gelap. Dan kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di meja makan dekat sofa dan tv. Youngsoo duduk di sebelah ibunya. Dirinya memandang Jongin dengan pandangan kagum. Karena baru kali ini ibunya membawa seorang laki-laki ke rumahnya. Duduk saling berhadapan.

"Youngsoo~ya..." dan Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan rencana Jongin dengan pelan-pelan. Youngsoo mendengarkan sembari menulis di sebuah buku tulis. Jongin menatap Youngsoo dengan penasaran.

"jadi Youngsoo harus memanggil paman ini Appa untuk tiga hari besok.." Kyungsoo mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Appa?" Youngsoo memandang Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan berbinar. "Youngsoo mengertikan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan diangguki oleh anaknya.

Lalu Youngsoo turun dari duduknya. Menghampiri Jongin yang duduk didepannya. "Appa?" Youngsoo memberikan bukunya kepada Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dengan ragu. "terimakasih." Jongin berterimakasih dengan mengelus kepala Youngsoo dengan ragu.

"Cha~ Youngsoo sekarang harus tidur ne." Kyungsoo membawa Youngsoo dalam gendongannya dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dimeja makan dengan buku yang diberi Youngsoo.

Di buku itu tertulis 'Youngsoo punya appa sekarang'. Dengan beberapa huruf yang terlalu ke atas dan kebawah. Juga penulisan yang sebenarnya salah. Tapi Jongin tetap bisa membacanya. 'kenapa tulisannya seperti ini?' Jongin membatin tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo sudah kembali.

"kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung dengan Jongin yang memandang buku anaknya dengan intens.

"Youngsoo belum bisa menulis?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut muka tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya, tersenyum mengejek. "apa kau tau Youngsoo juga belum bisa membaca?"

Jongin terbelalak dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo. "ibu macam apa kau ini! Seharusnya Youngsoo sudah bisa membaca menulis. Umurnya sudah 9 tahun!"

"Diam! Kau tidak tau apa-apa Jongin. Taukah kamu, Youngsoo mengulang di kelas yang sama tiga kali?" Kyungsoo mulai terbawa suasana. "Youngsoo, seharusnya tidak bersekolah di Seoul elementary School." Kyungsoo bercerita.

"apa Youngsoo anak yang masuk anak diluar biasa?" Jongin memastikan pemikirannya.

kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

"iya, memang begitu." Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba melemah.

"apa Youngsoo anak ...?"

"dia tidak autis ataupun idiot. Hanya saja otaknya tidak bisa bekerja denga cepat. Youngsoo sangat lambat mempelajari sesuatu. Dokter memberitau ini saat umurnya satu tahun. Youngso dia baru saja bisa berjalan umur 2 tahun. Dan berbicara lancar saat umur tiga tahun."

Jongin kaget mendengarnya. Jongin mengira Youngsoo sama dengan anak lainnya. Tetapi ia salah.

"maafkan aku." entah mengapa Jongin merasa bersalah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perminta-maaf'an Jongin. 'apa ia merasa bersalah? Lucu sekali orang egois seperti Jongin minta maaf.' batin Kyungsoo.

"aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Besok senin sekolah Youngsoo akan ada pentas seni. Dan Youngsoo ingin Appanya datang. Bisakah kau menyanggupinya? Hanya tiga jam saja datang kesana duduk dan merekam Youngsoo. Aku tidak akan ikut." Kyungsoo memohon kepada Jongin. Jongin tampak berpikir lama dengan permohonan Jongin. "baiklah aku akan datang." ucap Jongin menyanggupi.

.

.

.

Dan tiga hari itupun Kyungsoo dan Youngsoo tinggal di apartemen Jongin sementara. Disaat siang hari, Youngsoo akan ikut dengan Jongin pergi bekerja. Sedangkan Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga di apartemennya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah duduk didepan tv layar besar yang tengah diputar sebuah film lama sambil merajut swetter Youngsoo yang belum jadi. Kyungsoo memandang apartemen itu dengan seksama. Apartemen yang sama dengan 10 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi beberapa perabotan sudah diganti. Atau mungkin semuanya.

Kyungsoo memandang sofa kecil yang hanya pas diduduki dua orang di pojok ruangan. Dulu sofa itu ada di kamar Jongin yang menghadap ke ranjang miliknya. Sofa kuning gading dengan boneka beruang kecil di sudutnya. 'boneka itu disana ternyata'. Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. Boneka itu adalah boneka pemberian Jongin. Boneka beruang sebagai hadiah satu tahun cinta kasihnya dengan laki-laki yang dianggapnya brengsek. Kyungsoo dan Jongin dulu adalah pasangan kekasih. Hanya satu tahun enam bulan. Cukup lama. Tetapi karena suatu alasan hubungan itu berakhir. Dan membuat Kyungsoo menjaga jarak dengan Jongin.

.

.

Saat malam Youngsoo pulang dengan Jongin. Youngsoo membawa sebuah psp ditangannya dan langsung disita oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihatnya berusaha ikut merebut psp itu. Tetapi hanya mendapat omelan dari Kyungsoo.

Youngsoo menangis dipelukan Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa iba. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memberikan psp pemberian Jongin kembali.

Malam ini Kyungsoo tidur dengan Youngsoo di kamar tamu Apartemen Jongin. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Padahal sudah jam 11 malam. Youngsoo tidur di sebelahnya. Memegang psp pemberian Jongin erat.

Kyungsoo melepaskan psp itu dari tangan Youngsoo dan ditaruh benda itu dinakas.

Lalu Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar. Seluruh ruangan di apartemen itu sudah gelap. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa pojok ruangan tadi. Tangannya merain boneka beruangan itu. Membersihkan bagian atas kepalanya, dan membenarkan posisi pita di leher boneka itu.

"mengenang masa lalu?" tiba-tiba Jongin datang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Remang cahaya membuat Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali.

Disana Jongin memasukkan tangannya disaku celana training yang dipakainya. Memakai kaos hitam dan sepasang sandal rumahan.

"tak kusangka kau menyimpan ini." Kyungsoo menunjukkan boneka itu kepada Jongin.

"bawa saja pulang kembali. Sudah lama boneka itu terjebak dirumah ini." Jongin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggigit bawahnya. Dirinya duduk memeluk lutut. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Jari Kyungsoo menekan perut boneka itu. 'Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo selamanya' sebuah suara terdengar dari boneka itu. Seketika Kyungsoo menangis.

'kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan semua ini?'

'dia bukan Jongin yang dulu.'

'dia sudah berubah.'

'apa disini hanya aku yang berusaha untuk bernafas dengan susah setiap kali melihat dia.'

.

.

[BackgroundMusic: Beast_I'm Sorry]

Setelah Kyungsoo membereskan pakaiannya. Apartemen sudah sepi. Youngsoo bersekolah dengan diantarkan Jongin.

Sudah hari ketiga dari perjanjian Jongin. Jongin pun sudah mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Tidak ada lagi alasan Kyungsoo tinggal disitu lagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Jongin. Tanpa alasan Kyungsoo memandang kota Seoul di dinding kaca yang ada di kamar Jongin. Dulu Kyungsoo sering datang kesini hanya untuk menikmati semua itu. Hingga Kyungsoo ingat, dulu Kyungsoo sangat ingin di Apartemen Jongin malam hari untuk menikmati lampu gemerlap dari bangunan di kota. Tetapi Kyungsoo belum dapat mencapainya.

Kamar ini, sudah berubah drastis. Dulu Jongin hanya memakai satu warna bed cover hitam. Tapi sekarang bed cover itu berwarna merah gelap.

Di meja nakas terdapat figura kecil yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Di foto tampak Jongin berdiri dengan perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah cerah.

Krystal Jung. Wanita yang merebut Jongin dari Kyungsoo. Tak Kyungsoo sangka Jongin masih berhubungan dengannya. Foto itu sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo.

'pasti Jongin sangat mencintai Krystal. Sampai hubungan mereka bertahan sampai sekarang. Beruntung sekali dia, tidak seperti aku. Orang bodoh yang hanya menjadi permainan seorang Kim Jongin saja.'

Kyungsoo membalik figura itu dan mendapati sebuah potongan kertas koran terselip disitu. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengambil kertas koran itu dan membacanya. Dipotongan kertas koran itu terpapar sebuah berita tentang wanita hamil yang tewas kecelekaan bernama Jung soojung. Dan mayatnya yang belum ditemukan.

"dimana kesopananmu Do Kyungsoo?!" suara tegas seorang Kim Jongin memenuhi ruangan berukuran 5mx6m itu. Tiba-tiba Jongin sudah berdiri di pintu kamarnya dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo dingin.

Kyungsoo gelagapan karena ketahuan memasuki kamar Jongin tanpa ijin. Dengan cepat Jongin berjalan dan menyambar figura. Jongin duduk di sebelah ranjang dan mengamati figura itu dengan tatapan sendu. Jarinya mengelus wajah krystal yang tengah tersenyum sendu.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya, merasa sebuah pisau merobek jantungnya. Sebegitu besarkah cinta kepada Krystal? Hingga sampai sekarang Jongin belum dapat melupakannya.

"bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu yang membuatmu sedih. Hiduplah lebih baik tanpa bayang masa lalu Jongin." Kyungsoo menasihati Jongin. Dirinya berdiri tak jauh dari Jongin.

Jongin mendongak menatap nyalang Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya mendekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau! Kau sedih saat krystal meninggalkanmu. Kau frustasi! Bernafas saja susah." karena aku merasakannya saat kau meninggalkanku. Batin Kyungsoo. "hanya lupakan saja. Lupakan untuk kebaikanmu juga."

"DIAM! kau tidak tau apa-apa untukku!" jongin menubrukkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke tembok yang padat. Mencengkram leher Kyungsoo begitu kuat. Sampai Kyungsoo susah bernafas. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul tubuh Jongin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kyungsoo. Kaki Kyungsoo menendang kaki Jongin sampai terjengkang ke belakang.

"aku pergi Jongin ssi!" Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamar Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang yang terjadi. Jongin melihat setitik air mata Kyungsoo turun menuruni pipinya.

Tetapi saat Jongin sudah akan mengejarnya. Jongin mendapat telepon untuk segera terbang ke China.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menangis di kamarnya. Setelah sampai butik Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dari pegawainya.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jongin mencekik lehernya. Membuat sebuah lingkaran merah di lehernya yang menimbulkan rasa nyeri. Rasanya semua sangat sakit saat ini. Lehernya. Terlebih hatinya.

Begitu besar cinta Jongin terhadap Krystal begitu mengirisnya.

'kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa yang kau cintai hanya Krystal? Aku juga ingin merasakannya. Merasa dicintai.' semakin deras air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir. Kini Kyungsoo meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya.

'Youngsoo. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Dia anakmu Jongin! Dia darah dagingmu yang kau sia-siakan!'

'kenapa hidup begitu kejam padaku?'

Flashback on

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar akan pulang dari kuliahnya. Baru saja Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang dewan. Dirinya disidang karena ketauan hamil di luar nikah. Entah siapa yang membocorkannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tak dapat mengelak saat dosennya mengintrogasinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu. Saat itu hari sudah sore. Dan entah mengapa di lorong gedung dimana Kyungsoo berada sudah sepi.

Sebuah suara tertawa keras terdengar dari kelas yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"jadi kau sudah memperkosa Kyungsoo?" tanya seseorang dari dalam sana.

"kau hebat Jongin." dan Kyungsoo dapat mengenal suara itu milik sehun dari anak farmasi.

"kudengar Kyungsoo hamil?"

"apa dia meminta pertanggung jawabanmu?"

"tentu saja. Dia menangis memohon kepadaku untuk bertanggung jawab atas janin sialan itu."

DEG. Kyungsoo mengenali itu suara Jongin. Jongin menganggap anak yang dikandungnya sialan.

Padangan Kyungsoo mengabur karena air matanya menggenang. Kakinya lemas menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"jadi aku memberitahu kepada dosennya bahwa Kyungsoo hamil karena dia kebobolan saat di bar."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo merasa dirinya dibagi menjadi dua. Di robek secara paksa. Di satu sisi ia mencintai pemuda tan itu. Dan satu sisi lagi rasa kecewa yang begitu besar menyergapnya.

"daebak Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat. Berharap dirinya tidak pingsan karena terlalu lama berdiri mendengarkan penolakan Jongin atas dirinya.

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo mencoba mengganti rasa cintanya yang begitu besar menjadi rasa benci yang mendalam. Tetapi cinta yang sudah mengakar pada tubuh dan jiwa Kyungsoo tidak dapat dihilangkan.

Flashback off

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Jongin berada di China karena pekerjaannya yang mendadak mengharuskannya di China. Saat ini Jongin berada di apartemen mewah sahabat baiknya Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae tengah mengajak Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Saat memasuki ruang sofa, Jongin mengamati setiap foto yang diletakkan di dinding berwarna biru laut dekat sofa. Mata Jongin terbelalak mendapati foto Kyungsoo berada di salah satu antara figura berbeda ukuran tersebut. Disana Kyungsoo berada di sebuah kamar hotel dengan pakaian minim tersenyum canggung kepada kamera.

"dae, ini siapa?" Jongin berusaha tenang agar tidak terlihat gugup saat dirinya menanyakan foto Kyungsoo. Jongdae berjalan mendekat dan mengamati foto yang dimaksud Jongin.

"oh.. Itu." Jongdae menunjuk foto yang di maksud "Kris Hyung bercerita, dia pelacur yang ditemuinya di bar di Seoul. Katanya wanita itu menjual dirinya seharga 150 juta won. Tetapi Pelacur itu sudah tidak perawan lagi. Kris Hyung pun bertanya mengapa dia meminta harga yang tinggi. Pelacur itu menjawab dirinya diusir dari keluarga karena hamil tanpa jelas siapa ayah dari janin itu. Lalu dirinya melacur untuk biaya persalinannya dan hidup selanjutnya. Kebetulan Kris hyung, pelanggan pertamanya." Jongdae bercerita dengan runtut tanpa bernafas. Setelah menarik nafas Jongdae kembali membuka suaranya. "lalu Kris Hyung, memberi 300 juta won tanpa menyentuh perempuan itu. Pasti Kris Hyung sudah tenang di sana karena menolong wanita hamil itu." ucapan Jongdae berubah menjadi sendu.

Kris Hyung adalah pemilik apartemen mewah ini yang sekarang diberikan kepada Jongdae.

"a-ah begitu.." Jongin sedikit gugup. Jongin yakin wanita yang ada difoto itu Kyungsoo. Apa saking tidak ada jalan, Kyungsoo berniat menjual tubuhnya? Apa benar Kyungsoo diusir dari keluarganya?

Pikiran Jongin buyar saat dering ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah sms dari Kyungsoo.

From: Kyungsoo

_Aku harap besok kau memakai baju biru di acara pentas seni sekolah Youngsoo. Itu permintaan Youngsoo sendiri._

Singkat, tetapi membuat Jongin kelabakan. Jongin lupa mempunyai janji kepada anaknya. Dan saat ini dirinya berada di Jepang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jongin mencari jadwal pesawat secepatnya.

Jam enam pagi adalah jadwal paling awal esok hari. Karena pesawat terakhir hari ini yang menuju ke Korea sudah lepas landas dua jam yang lalu.

Dengan cepat Jongin pamit kepada Jongdae untuk kembali ke hotel yang diangguki bingung dengan Jongdae yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

.

.

.

Pagi itu semua pegawai butik sudah sampai dan langsung bersiap membuka butik di lantai bawah.

Berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di lantai dua, Youngsoo tengah sarapan dengan Kyungsoo yang menyuapinya. Nasi, telur dadar, kimchi, dan daging yang digoreng sederhana.

Tetapi Youngsoo sedari tadi gelisah karena tidak ada tanda-tanda paman Jongin-nya datang. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menegur Youngsoo untuk fokus dengan sarapannya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo pun tengah gelisah juga karena Jongin belum datang untuk menjemput Youngsoo. Saat tadi pagi ditelepon pun Jongin tidak dapat dihubungi. Ponselnya berada di luar jangkauan.

Akhirnya 30 menit kemudian Kyungsoo menyerah karena Jongin tidak datang-datang. Kyungsoo meminta lee jun untuk mengantarkan Youngsoo ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Hosh hosh hosh

Jongin berlari sepanjang koridor menuju aula sekolah Youngsoo. Jam tujuh pagi tadi Jongin lepas landas setelah ketelatan keberangkatan selama satu jam. Jam sepuluh Jongin sudah sampai di Incheon dan langsung meminta supirnya untuk tancap gas ke Seoul.

Dan baru jam 12 Jongin sampai sekolah Youngsoo dan langsung berlari ke dalam.

Aula sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa tukang bersih-bersih yang menyapu aula, dan membereskan kursi-kursi disana. Sebuah kain besar dengan bertuliskan 'Selamat Hari Ayah' pun sedang diturunkan oleh dua orang bertubuh besar.

Jongin mendekati salah satu tukang bersih-bersih dan bertanya "Permisi, apakah acara sudah selesai?"

Tukang bersih-bersih itu memandang Jongin dengan pandangan meremehkan "Apa kau buta? Kau melihat anak-anak menyanyi di depan?" dengan sinis laki-laki paruh baya itu melanjutkan acara menyapunya.

"tertinggal peristiwa Kim Jongin?" seseorang bertanya dari belakang Jongin berdiri sekarang. Byun Baekhyun dengan dress biru mudanya telah berada di aula tersebut.

"Noona?" Kim Jongin berbalik dan menemukan sunbaenya saat diuniversitasnya dulu berdiri 1 meter darinya.

"Kudengar kau datang untuk mewakili anak Kyungsoo. Aku senang akhirnya Youngsoo mempunyai wakil seorang laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi sepertinya aku salah. Kau tidak dapat menepati janjimu" Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang. Tetapi kata-katanya seperti sindiran. Apa memang sebuah sindiran.

"sebenarnya aku..."

"kau tenang saja. Calon suamiku sudah datang dan menggantikanmu merekam Youngsoo saat menyanyi tadi. Sayang sekali kau tidak dapat melihat Youngsoo tadi." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Jongin dengan nada seperti sebelumnya.

"Dengarkan aku dul.."

"kau pulanglah. Aku pamit dulu." lalu Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap sebuah panggung kecil dengan balon yang sudah diturunkan dan tergeletak di sekitar panggung kecil itu.

Dengan lesu Jongin keluar sekolah Youngsoo dengan pandangan nanar.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Jongin berpikir dan berpikir. Rasanya dirinya sudah tak memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Begitu bodoh Jongin bisa melupakan janjinya. Dirinya malah bersantai-santai di china setelah acara meeting mendadaknya.

Sepuluh tahun Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tetapi kenapa baru sekarang dirinya merasa kehilangan. Terlebih saat dirinya tau dia meninggalkan anaknya yang membutuhkan sosok ayahnya.

Tetapi kenapa hanya ada foto krystal di kamarnya. Kenapa malah Boneka beruang kecil Kyungsoo berada di luar di pojokan sofa yang sudah tidak pernah didudukinya.

Terbayang kehidupan Kyungsoo 10 tahun ini. Jongin yakin pasti Kyungsoo benar diusir dari keluarganya. Jongin tau, keluarga Kyungsoo sangat membangga-banggakan Kyungsoo sebagai gadis yang pintar luar biasa dengan beasiswanya. Tetapi hanya karena sebuah taruhan Jongin menghancurkan keluguan Kyungsoo dan masa depan Kyungsoo saat itu yang ingin menjadi seorang dokter anak-anak.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang yang ada di fikirannya hanya bagaimana membuat Kyungsoo percaya dengannya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu terjadi sedikit keributan di butik. Dikarenakan Youngsoo yang kembali tidak ingin bersekolah. Kemarin setelah diantar Chanyeol pulang, Youngsoo langsung berlari ke atas dan tidur diranjang besarnya tanpa melepas seragam. Marah dan kecewa karena paman Jongin-nya tidak datang ke acara pentas seni. Saat itu semua anak menatap Youngsoo bertanya-tanya dimana ayah yang menggandengnya? Dan Youngsoo tidak ingin diejek tidak mempunyai ayah oleh teman-temannya.

Dengan menjanjikan akan dibelikannya akhirnya Youngsoo mau dibujuk untuk bersekolah.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di belakang meja kasir yang panjang. Dirinya menghitung biaya seluruh kain-kain yang dibelinya kemarin.

"Kau punya waktu sebentar?"suara berat khas menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo. Sebelum Kyungsoo mendongak, sebuket bunga sudah diletakkan di atas pekerjaannya.

"untukmu." tangan Jongin memajukan sedikit posisi buket bunga itu.

"aku tidak suka bunga."

"Bunga tulip ungu adalah kesukaanmu."

"itu dulu bukan sekarang." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya kesal setelah berhasil menyingkirkan bunga pemberian Jongin. "sekarang, menghirup bunga aku sudah tidak memilliki waktu untuk itu." Kyungsoo berkata telak. Jongin tau dulu Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan berjalan di taman bungan dekat laboratorium untuk menghirup bunga-bunga yang ditanam disana.

"bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"cepat waktuku tidak banyak."

"kenapa kau membuka butik?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut muka yang terlihat sangat ingin tau. "Kenapa kau mendisain baju. Padahal kau kuliah di bidang dokter anak?" kali ini lebih mendetail.

"jawabannya ini." Kyungsoo meletakkan sebuah buku sketsa yang ujung sampulnya sudah mulai rusak. Setelah itu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lantai dua. Sedangkan Jongin menatap penuh arti sketsa gaun pernikahan yang cukup sederhana.

Disamping selalu belajar, Kyungsoo suka menggambar baju-baju untuk dirinya. Dulu Kyungsoo berkata kepada Jongin _"aku akan memakai gaun ini saat pernikahan kita" _tetapi nyatanya, Gaun yang dibuat Kyungsoo hanya menjadi sketsa. Kecuali dengan baju-baju lainnya. Kyungsoo menjahitnya dan menjualnya. Mungkin karena itu Kyungsoo membuka sebuah butik. Pikir Jongin.

Jongin berlalu cepat berjalan menuju lantai dua. Disana Kyungsoo sedang mengeluarkan cookies-cookies dari loyang. Tiga loyang dengan jenis berbeda. Ketiga loyang tersebut adalah kue kering adalah kesukaan keluarga Kyungsoo. Jongin tau itu karena dulu Kyungsoo sering membawakan cookies buatan ibunya.

"kau tau, rasanya merindukan seseorang. Tetapi kita hanya bisa membuat makanan kesukaannya?" Kyungsoo berbicara tetapi tangannya fokus menurunkan toples-toples kaca dari lemari dapur.

"aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku. Mereka mengusirku saat tau aku hamil diluar nikah.." Kyungso mulai bercerita sembari membersihkan toples dengan lap kain. "saat itu seluruh keluargaku memandang jijik saat aku keluar dari rumah. Bahkan ayahku hampir menendangku karena aku terlalu lama berjalan.." Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya yang dengan sigap diusapnya. "dengan membuat cookies aku merasa berada di rumah. Saat aku menguleni adonan, membentuknya, sampai mengovennya, aku merasa berada di samping ibuku. Rasanya baru kemarin aku memecahkan piring di rumah. Membuat kopi untuh ayahku." dua kali air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Jongin memandang nanar Kyungsoo yang dudul me-lap toples dengan air mata sekitar pipinya.

"Youngsoo.. Aku merasa bersalah dengannya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana punya kakek dan nenek yang selalu menantikan kedatangannya saat berkunjung. Youngsoo, dia hanya mempunyai seorang ibu." tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar saat membicarakan Youngsoo. "kakek neneknya tidak tau dengan Youngsoo. Bahkan Youngsoo tidak mempunyai teman. Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai teman berbadan lebih besar darimu yang masih membawa bekal dan tidak bisa membaca? Teman Youngsoo menjauhinya karena itu."

PRAAAK

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menyenggol satu topless hingga pecah dibawah kakinya.

Perlahan dengan tangan bergetar Kyungsoo memunguti satu persatu dari pecahan kaca itu. "dia tidak idiot seperti pandangan orang.. Youngsoo hanya lamban dibandingkan yang lainnya."

"anak seperti Youngsoo tidak pantas mendapatkan hal sekejam itu. Dunia begitu kejam terhadapnya." pecah tangis Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo berhasil mengumpulkan pecahan kaca tersebut.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan membimbingnya untuk berdiri. Memegang bahunya. Menatap mata bulat yang sudah merah sembab.

"maafkan aku. Ini semua karena diriku. Kesalahan dimasa lalu membuat kau begini. Mungkin jika aku bertanggung jawab saat itu. Kau masih bisa berkumpul dengan keluargamu. Aku minta maaf membuatmu begini. Aku ingin memperbaiki masa lalumu." Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo atas perkataannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo menatap dengan pandangan yang seperti tidak percaya dan lainnya.

"masa lalu tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki Jongin. Apapun yang kau perbuat, mungkin keluargaku sudah tidak menganggap aku lagi. Bagi mereka, aku hanya seseorang yang membuang uang mereka untuk membesarkan aku yang akhirnya merusak nama baik keluarga. Apalagi setelah aku hamil, apa mereka masih akan menampung anak seperti ku? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sebelum Kyungsoo berlalu, Jongin sudah memelukanya dari belakang. Tetesan air mata Jongin jatuh dibahu kiri Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku Kyung! Aku bersalah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan Youngsoo. Aku sudah buta selama ini." dengan perlahan Jongin membalikkan badan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo berhadapan dengannya. "Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menerimaku kembali. Menerimaku bersamamu kembali. Bersama merawat Youngsoo?" Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan memasangkannya di hari manis Kyungsoo.

GREP

"kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa sekarang kau baru menyadari kesalahanmu hah? Aku menunggumu sekian lama. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun kau baru sadar? Aku benci denganmu Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo yang dibarengi tangisannya sembari memeluk Jongin erat. "tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu? Kau tau, aku masih merindukanmu. Masih berharap kau datang kepadaku. Tetapi saat kau sudah datang aku tidak tau harus apa"

Jongin merenggangkan pelukan Kyungsoo, menatap mata Kyungsoo sebelum mencium Kyungsoo pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun mereka berpisah. Hanya menempel saja. Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

.

Malamnya untuk pertama kalinya, mereka tidur dalam satu atap di butik Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Youngsoo tidur didepan tv dengan kasur busa yang baru digelar. Youngsoo sangat senang saat bertemu Jongin, melupakan kekecewaannya hari kemarin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidur sendiri dikasurnya. Malam itu langit cerah tidak ada awan terlihat di langit Seoul. Kyungsoo menerima permintaan Jongin tadi siang. Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus segera membeli kain putih untuk menjahit gaun pernikahan yang sempat tertunda..

END~

Kritik saran silahkan di review :3

Udah itu aja -_-

Twitter: KimDo_ororo (promosi :v)

/BOW!


End file.
